Mean Girls 2: College
by KatPeeta22
Summary: Okay, so this is the sequel to "Mean Girls" It's the college days, but there will be a major plot twist that none of you will expect. I think you'll like it, though. I'm super excited to write it.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, please welcome your Valedictorian, Katniss Joy Abernathy!" Plutarch says into the microphone.

Graduation. We're at bright house fields. My whole entire family, both my parents sides, all their friends and the exact same with Peeta and Jen, Tyler, Rye, Graham, Kegan, Justice, Annie, Finn, Allison, Travis and Sam, who is officially part of our group now.

I get up and walk to the stage, people clapping, all joking that's normally there in high school have vanished. This is serious, so this isn't time for inappropriate comments and actions.

Mom comes running to the edge with a video camera.

Last night she sat me down for an hour and kept repeating for me not to begin speaking till she gives me the thumbs up. After a while, I got irritated and went upstairs.

She gives me the thumbs up and I begin.

"Wow. Graduation." I start.

Now I'm freaking out, because me being ADHD didn't prepare anything, thinking I'd be fine winging it like I always do, but today is different and this is really important and I've got nothing because my mind is blank.

_Damn you, Peeta! Why are you always right?_

But then it's like someone flipped a switch and the words are flowing from me like endless rain.

"Graduation is the day that…we all actually become adults. Sure, most of us are legally adults, but this is the real stuff. When we leave here today, we're on our own. Some of us have to move out, and some of us already are. But after today, we don't have school now, which we were required by law to go to. Now, school is a choice. It's been a long, long thirteen, fourteen years, some of us fifteen or sixteen. It seems so long but…it was just the beginning of our lives. All that time, that we thought we were wasting our lives away at school…we weren't. I know damn well I thought I was, but now I get it. We weren't wasting our lives away, we were building our lives up to their greatest potential and when we leave here today, everything we've spent the last years doing will start to pay off. All those projects we thought were pointless or the moody, careless teachers. They weren't moody or careless…some of them." A few people chuckle. "They were so frustrated with us for not caring! They know best! They've been through what we're walking into! They want us to succeed! They were preparing us for today, and tomorrow, and years from now! I know I learned from them! The teachers that didn't teach…they don't care. It's the mean ones that care. They pushed us and made us so angry, gave us detentions and referrals, not to make us mad, but to make us realize, that those immature jokes or pranks we were doing wouldn't slide later in life. And let me tell you, I remember back in third grade, my teacher Mrs. Martin, she had asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, and I remember I said a Princess." I chuckle, along with most everyone else. "But now, it really matters, but who the hell knows the answer? I sure don't. In life, whether in the past or future, you're going to hit a bump in the road, or a mountain, but that bump or mountain…you'll learn from it. And when you look back, that mountain, or bump, is going to be like a grain of sand. I dreamt of this day as a little kid! I was so excited! When I was a freshman, I wanted to get out! I was so excited to graduate! I hated school! But now…I'm scared. Aren't all of us? We don't know what we're doing!" people cheer. "When we leave here today, just remember that life goes on. You'll find what you want in live. You'll know when you find that special someone. No matter what you go through, life does go on, and life it to its fullest. YOLO is stupid. You only live once, right? You only live once, so don't screw yourself over. Be smart. You only live once, so make the best of it."

I can't think of anything else, so after a moment, everyone starts cheering. Mom is crying, along with almost all the girls in my family, and Peeta's.

I walk off the stage and sit back down.

Then people start to say speeches, like Plutarch and some of the administrators and Cinna and some teachers, and then they start calling names.

Johanna and I won't be sitting for very long, because it goes by row, alphabetically by last name, Johanna is ahead of my by one, but out last name is "A" and then "B" and then "E"

We all cheer when everyone is sent up. Our gowns are white with blue hats and then orange tassels.

"Johanna Abernathy." Plutarch says. I can hear all my friends, family and myself screaming.

She calmly gets up and walks to the stage, shaking hands with tons of people, taking her diploma and walks off the stage.

"Katniss Abernathy." The screaming continues, but now some people from the school are screaming too. I get up and head for the stage.

"KATTTTTTTTTTTT!" I look behind me to see Sam standing on the back of her chair with a blow horn. I force down laughter as I mount the stage. I shake everyone's hands, Cinna's eyes glistening with tears. He kisses my cheek just like he did Johanna. I get to Plutarch and he hands me my diploma.

"Good luck in life, Katniss. You're going to make a difference in this world, I bet my life on that."

"KATTTTTTTTNISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sam screams.

"Thank you," I whisper to Plutarch. He smiles warmly and pats my hand, which is clutching my diploma.

"You're welcome," he says. I smile again and walk off the stage.

"SHE DIDN'T FALL GUYS!" Sam screams.

Allison grabs Sam's hand and pulls her back down in her seat, taking the blow horn from her. I go back to my seat, high fiving people that hold their hands out on the way.

I sit back down next to Johanna, who is laughing at Sam.

I'm already fighting tears and I can tell she is, too, but she would never admit it.

"I'm shaking!" I whisper as our row finishes.

"Me too," she whispers.

"Michael Cabling." He's the first person with the last name that starts with C.

We clap respectively for everyone.

"Annie Cresta." We all scream again, and Sam takes her blow horn back and starts screaming again.

"Did she do that for you?" I ask Johanna.

"Yeah," she says. Oh. I must have not heard. Annie gets her diploma after getting kissed on the cheek by Cinna and talking to Plutarch like he did with me and Jo and then heads back to her seat.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sam screams on top of her lungs. Me and Jo can't help but laugh. Annie sits back down.

They keep going, Sam not using her blow horn anymore.

Or so I thought.

"Gale Hawthorne." She starts screaming again.

Now I think she won't use it.

I'm wrong again.

"Jennifer Lawrence." Plutarch announces. Sam stands up again and starts screaming. Jen passes me and Jo and gives us a nervous smile. Sam continues her antics till she's in her seat, then she's silent again.

"Alexis Mablic." Plutarch announces. Everyone claps for her. I zone out again.

"Graham Mellark." Everyone starts screaming again, but this time, Sam doesn't have her blow horn.

Instead of Graham going right down the stairs, he stops at me and hands me the blow horn. He then turns around and walks off.

Johanna smirks and takes the blowhorn, screaming her head off till Rye and back in his seat.

"Peeta Mellark." This time, it's me and Jo screaming on top of our lungs.

Peeta passes me and shoots me a look, not a rude one, just one to catch my eye.

He winks and my face gets hot, causing Johanna to cackle through our screaming.

"Rye Mellark." Rye runs while Jo and I scream.

"RYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE BREADDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Jo and I scream together. I can hear our friends and family laughing behind us.

Rye passes us again and takes the blow horn.

I want that back!

He goes right to his seat.

Jo and I are laughing, even when they get to the O's.

"Finnick Odair," Rye and Graham stand up in their seats and scream bloody murder together.

They stop when Finn is seated again.

"Justice Rodgers." We all scream again, Rye and Graham with the blow horn.

Justice high fives me and Johanna as he passes.

"Kegan Rodgers." We once again scream.

I need that blow horn back to get Sam.

I wonder if they'll notice.

Kegan passes and I keep a real close eye on anyone I could get in trouble with and then slip from my seat and slowly move my way towards Rye, Graham and Peeta.

"Katniss! What are you doing?" Rye demands.

"Shhhh!" I shush them. "Gimme that." I say.

"What! No!" Rye whines. I take it anyways, stick my tongue out at then and then slip my way back to the A's, next to Johanna.

"Good work." Jo snickers.

We stop paying attention for a while.

"Jared Thomson." We start screaming along with everyone. They keep going.

"Travis Vincent." We scream again.

"Allison Winston." We keep screaming.

"We have to stand up for Sam since she started this!" I hiss.

"Samantha White." Johanna and I stand up and scream on top of our lungs. Sam passes us, laughing.

We don't stop till she's seated. People around us are laughing.

We remain silent for the rest.

"He's last; He's got a weird last name." Jo says.

"Jordan Zyzz." Plutarch announces.

He gets his diploma and sits back down.

Everyone is sitting up straight, waiting.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Plutarch begins. "I present Osceola High Schools class of 2013!" Cheers break out as all of us graduates stand up and throw our caps into the air, screaming and crying and laughing.

We all flood out onto the field and hug one another. Peeta kisses me, Finn spins me, Rye and Grahm high five me and everyone else hugs me.

Families start joining us on the field.

"My babies!" Mom is crying. She grabs both me and Jo and hugs us. Dad hugs us, Grandma hugs us, crying. It seems like all the girls are crying. Mr. Mellark kisses my cheek and Mrs. Mellark hugs me and the fireworks start to go off and we're all cheering and freaking out.

"You speech was perfect!" Peeta exclaims. "And you said you weren't good with words!" he laughs and I laugh and we all laugh. We're all so happy. Cinna hugs me tightly.

"I can't beliebe your going to New York! I'm hardly gonna see you for four years!" He exclaims.

"I know!" I hug him again. Portia hugs me. My old science teacher hugs me.

And I think I couldn't be more surprised when I see someone I recognize that ism't a teacher or student. I just can't put a name to her face. Peets though, he does. He grips my arm.

"You see her too, right?" he asks.

"I don't remember-"

"Mrs. Martin!" he exclaims.

My jaw drops as I realize he's right. She had a daughter in our grade. She must've gone to our school and we didn't even realize it.

"You think she remembers us?" he asks.

"I don't think so…"

"Let's jog her memory, then." He doesn't wait for me to reply before he's pulling me forwards.

She turns around, and stares at us, opens her mouth and closes it again and then sighs.

"I knw you two but…I just can't remember…" she sighs.

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta says.

"Katniss Abernathy. You were our third grade teacher." I say. She sighs.

"I just don't remember."

"There was a little girl who wrote a note and asked the boy next to her if he loved her and to check yes or no…" Peeta says. Recognition flickers in her eyes and then her eyes flit down to our joined hands.

"I remember!" she hugs me and then Peeta. "You two were my favorite students! Katniss you passed that note to Peeta! And he said yes! Now look at you two! You're in love! Oh his is just wonderful!" she hugs us again.

"No way!" Rye comes up behind us. "Mrs. Martin! It's me, Rye! Peeta's brother! Remember I kicked Peeta in the balls in third grade and got a referral?"

"I remember you, too!" she hugs Rye.

"Mrs. Martin!" Graham joins us.

"Graham!" She hugs him. "My goodness! I'm so old!" she exclaims. "But I can't find my daughter…" she sighs.

"What's her name?" I ask.  
Samantha White. She has her father's last name."

"No way! Your Sam's Mom!" I exclaim. "I'll go find her!" I drop Peeta's hand and walk off towards the direction Sam went earlier. She's alone. "Sam!" I start telling her about third grade as I lead her to her Mom and she shakes her head, laughing.

"Who would have thought?" We join her mother, who starts crying.

We take the message and back away.

Next week, everyone except for me and Jo leave for college. Johanna and I don't leave till a week that classes start up so we'll be away from everyone for two months. Sam is going to MC too. I swear everyone is.

"We must go! We have a party!" Mom exclaims.

**I'm going to skip through most of summer. This is a college story but there's going to be a major plot twist and only my best friend Laura knows about it, and Raven. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you guys have to go so early?" We're at the airport. I'm trying not to cry. Two and a half months is a long time.  
"Katniss, I've told you already." Peeta says gently.  
"Flight to Manhattan, New York is now boarding." A voice comes over the intercom.  
I fling my arms around Peeta's neck.  
"I'm really gonna miss you." I whisper. He holds me.  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
He pulls away. "I love you." He gives me a gentle kiss.  
"I love you too." I whisper. He releases me.  
"I'll see you soon, okay?" He says. I nod. His hand lingering on mine drops and I watch him till I can no longer see him. Johanna sighs.  
"What are we gonna do with ourselves for two months straight?" She grumbles. I sigh, not having an answer.

"Yes, I love you too, I miss you too, okay, alright, bye." I hang up.  
It's been a month. Johanna and I are so lonely. My heart aches for Peeta. His hand, his warmth, his scent, his lips, his touch...  
I sigh and lean against the kitchen table. We're in Minnesota for the first time in my life, at my Grandma's. it's just me, Jo, Prim and Zoe here. No other family except for Grandma and Grandpa.  
"Katniss hon, you look upset." Grandma says gently. I sigh.  
"I miss him," I whisper. My chin starts to quiver and my Grandma hugs me.  
"It's alright honey, you'll see him soon. Just one more month. Only one." She whispers, rubbing my back gently.  
It's eight in the morning right now.  
Johanna comes downstairs, worried and wide awake.  
"Peeta thinks your cutting again." Johanna says. I'm in a sweatshirt because I love them and they're comfortable.  
"Wha-" Grandma releases me and holds me at arm's length. Prim and Zoe come downstairs.  
"Why did Rory just tell us that Gale says he thinks your cutting again.  
Grandpa then comes down.  
"Katniss, You mother just said Hazelle called and said your cutting again."  
"I-"  
"Katniss, why would you do that?" Johanna demands.  
"I'm not! I promised Peeta I wouldn't so I won't!" I pull off my sweatshirt, leaving my in a tank top. I hold my wrists out for them to see and they all sigh in relief.  
"You had me scared." Jo breathes.  
I sigh loudly but say nothing.  
Finn's parents are too good to me. I'm getting paid for "personal time off"  
"Okay, how about you girls go get dressed and we go to the park or something." Grandma suggests. "Maybe you can ride those board things with wheels on them."  
Me, Jo, Prim and Zoe start laughing.  
"You mean our longboard Grandma?" Zoe asks.  
"I don't know, but go get dressed."

...

We ride around the park in silence, Grandma and Grandpa are at some shop and they told us to meet them there in an hour.  
"Well look at you," some guy says, grabbing my hand and pulling me off my longboard, causing Jo, Prim and Zoe to stop.  
The guy steps closer to me.  
"You are beautiful." He kisses me and I push him off, panicked.  
"No, no baby, it's okay. I won't hurt you." He rubs his hand up and down my arm.  
Only Peeta can touch me like that.  
I back up, get back on my longboard and start to ride back to that store quickly.  
Jo, Prim and Zoe keep up with me effortlessly.  
I stop outside of the store and pull out my phone.  
"What are you doing?" Jo asks.  
"I have to tell Peeta." I say.  
"What if he breaks up with you?" Prim asks. My phone is already dialing.O

"Then I deserve it. I should have gotten away the second-"  
"Hello?" He asks.  
"I..." I start rambling. "It was an accident and I didn't do it! I got away, I swear and I didn't do it back and I'm really sorry-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Katniss baby, slow down. What happened?" He cuts me off, sounding worried.  
"He kissed me! I was riding through the park and he grabbed me off my longboard and he said I was beautiful and then he kissed me and then I push away and he started rubbing his hand up and down my arm and I ran off! I didn't kiss him back Peeta and I'm really sorry please don't break up with me-"  
"Katniss," he cuts me off again. "I'm not mad at you. You clearly didn't do anything wrong. And I told you the only way we will ever break up will be you breaking up with me. It's okay Katniss, I'm not upset with you." He says gently.  
"You're not?" I demand.  
"No honey, I'm not." He says. I hear a female voice in the background. "Okay!" He sighs. "Annie wants to talk to you." He says.  
Good. It's only Annie.  
"Kat! It's so lonely without you and Johanna!" She exclaims. "How's Minnesota?"  
"It's good. It's kind of chilly. It's in the sixties or seventies. It feels good though. It's pretty." I say.  
"Oh." She says.  
"What's on the other side of that huge fence?" I blurt. There's a huge fence the size if two baseball fences at MC and its covered in something black.  
"No clue. I think your Dad knows." She says.  
"He does know, but he won't tell me." I say. "And I think my Mom knows too but she won't tell me either."  
"I want to know so bad." She sighs.  
"Me too."  
"Let's go jump its fence!" I hear Finn in the background. I hear Peeta say something and then Rye laughs.  
"Let's go!" He exclaims.  
I hear the bedroom door open and slam shut again.  
"Finn! You can't!"

"This is cute!" I point at the dorm bed set. We're shopping for College, back home with Mom.  
"Get it darling. I'm paying." She says.  
I grab it and put it in the cart.  
Mom woke us up at three in the morning and took us to target. Now it's ten and we're still here.  
Finally, an hour later, we finish.  
School doesn't start for another month and a half.

...

Mom is at work and we're bored to death. I'm lying face down on the couch.  
My chest aches without Peeta.  
Two more weeks to go.  
"Can we just go early?" Jo blurts.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm basically skipping through the trip to get to the good stuff. **

So that's exactly what we do. We go early.

As we're driving, my phone's ringtone fills the car.

"Hello?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him Katniss. I'm going to absolutely kill him!" Jennifer screams in my ear.

"Whoa, Jen, calm down. Is it Josh again? What happened?"

"Nothing. When you get here, I'll tell you." she says.

She hangs up on me.

…s…

We do get there early. We go right to our dorm and walk inside.

"Your early." Jen says. Everyone looks upset, and the only person that isn't here is Peeta.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask. At the mention of his name, Annie bursts into tears, and everyone else just looks livid.

"He was making out with some bitch." Jen grumbles. I stare at her.

"Haha, very funny. Really though, where's Peeta?" I say.

"Katniss." Finn stands up and walks over to me, taking my hands. "Peeta cheated on you with a girl named Heather."

I'm silent for a long time.

"Oh please, that's-"

"True." Allison tosses me her phone.

My stomach drops as tears fill my eyes. There's a video. I can't even bring myself to click on it.

I see him walk past the window. He's alone.

I can't bring myself to feel pain. Not yet.

I rip open the door and storm out. My friends all follow me.

I grab his hand and turn him to face me. His face just barely registers shock before I slap him across the face. Dad is just walking past, and he stops when he sees the commotion. I shove Peeta and he falls into a flower pot, cutting his hand.

"I'm gone for like two months and you go making out with some whore! What the fuck!" I shout.

"Katniss-" He stands up, picking pieces of glass out of his hand. Everyone is in shock, standing there, staring.

"I am not a whore." I hear behind me. I whip around to see some redhead with freckles with ghostly pale skin.

"Who are you? Are you Heather?" I demand.

"Yes. And I'm not a whore." She says.

"Oh no bitch, I beg to differ." I punch her in the face and knock her to the ground, beating the shit out of her. She fights me back, but eventually Johanna has to physically lift me off her and hold me back. Peeta looks heartbroken.

"Katniss, please just hear me o-"

"No! Fuck you! Don't think about me, don't talk about me, don't text me, don't call me. Don't even fucking look at me. We're done, you cheating bastard!" I shove Johanna off me and storm away, back to the dorm.

I begin to pace around. My wrist is tingling, dying for me to just slice it open so I bleed to death. My friend's slowly join me.

Why would Peeta do this to me? Why!

"Katniss." Finn whispers. "Katniss, your crying."

"No! Really? I'm laughing!" I choke out.

….s….

He does everything I told him to do. He stays alone, and for all the classes I have with him, he

"Would all student's please report to the courtyard at this time."

I frown as we all get up.

"Please drop everything off in your dorms."

I stop by my dorm and toss my stuff in. I always pretend to be fine, but I sob my eyes out the whole time I am alone.

I don't cut though, but it's become a close call.

I head out to the thick crowd and head for the auditorium. My hair is braided down my back. It's hot out but I'm in a sweatshirt and jeans.

There's a line for freshmen, sophomores, juniors and senior girls, and the same for the boys.

I accidently run right into someone and begin to stumble. I feel a head on my arm, steadying me.

"Thank you-" I turn around and come face to face with his sapphire blue eyes. He gives me a small nod and disappears.

We all get put in a simple rows.

"Okay, so…for everyone not freshmen, you already know what is going on. You see, once a year, the school does something we like the call _The Hunger Games_. Basically, everyone is divided into districts, 24 tributes are entered in there." She hitches her thumb behind her, where a huge sheet lifts off that huge fence by helicopter, revealing a forest. "One boy and one girl from twelve districts are chosen. You guys will be using weapons. If you kill someone, you will go to prison. You will be wearing a full body suit. Don't shoot them in the head and your good." So goes on to explain everything **(This is literally the hunger games without death)**

We all begin to get divided. I'm with Gale, Jennifer and Peeta in district twelve, Johanna is by herself in seven, Finn and Annie are in four, Allison and Travis are in district eleven.

And Josh is in district two.

"Okay, let's begin with district one." She calls up two people I don't know, and they are immediately volunteered for by a huge male, that I know I would stand no chance against, and a girl.

A girl named Glimmer.

Oh hell no. I look at Jen and Gale.

Josh and a scrawny girl is chosen from two, two people I don't know from three, a random girl from four.

"Finnick Odair." I almost protest, but Johanna starts frantically shaking her head at me. I keep my mouth shut.

People I don't know from every other district except five, where that bitch Heather is chosen.

And then twelve comes.

"Okay, ladies first." The lady says excitedly. Dad looks nervous. This is the lady that gave me my tour. She reminds me so much of Mom. She slowly unfolds the piece of paper and clearly reads out the name "Jennifer Lawrence."

Jen's facial expression doesn't change.

We all watch her go, and when she gets to the steps of the stage, that's when I realize I'm not going to let her go in there with Josh.

"I volunteer!" I shout, elbowing my way out of the crowd and marching up to the stage, causing a commotion. Jennifer stops walking and turns to face me.

"What are you doing?" she hisses in my ear.

"Saving your ass from that ass." I nod at Josh. "He'll be the first one out, I swear." I hiss before walking onto the stage.

"I can't believe it, our first district twelve volunteer!" the lady exclaims. "What's your name?" she shoves the microphone at me and almost gets it in my mouth.

"Katniss Abernathy." Dad's arms are crossed and he completely ignores the stares. I've only been here for two weeks, and everyone knows who I am already. Probably because of the splash I made the first day I came here. I don't panic. I know I'm going to lose. I also know there is a fifty-fifty chance of me dying.

"Now for the boys!" the lady exclaims. I keep my hands stuffed in my jacket pockets.

_Please don't let it be Peeta. Please don't let it be Peeta._

And it's not Peeta. I don't even know the person it is.

"Shake hands." The boy's name is Marshal Adams.

He shakes my hand, his grip way too tight for comfort.

Bring it on.


End file.
